Mother?
by Haccha May-chan
Summary: Rin dan Len, si robot penyanyi mencari sorang 'Ibu! Berawal dari Rin yang tidak sengaja mendengar tentang 'Ibu', dan membuat Len bingung tentang hal itu! Miku yang mengetahui segala hal memberi tahu mereka kalau mereka juga punya seorang 'Ibu'. "Maaf, Michi-chan. Tapi... 'Ibu' itu apa?"


May : Hai hai semua! May disini! Ini adalah fic pertama saya, jadi mohon dimaklumi kalau banyak kesalahan...

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid adalah milik Crypton Future Media dan saya tidak akan pernah memilikinya **

**Warning : Abal, Gaje, Typo(s), OOC(?), dan semua hal yang patut di-warningkan(?)! **

* * *

**Mother?**

* * *

Hai. Namaku Kagamine Len. Aku adalah salah satu diantara jajaran 'Vocaloid' yang terkenal. 'Vocaloid'? 'Vocaloid' adalah robot menyanyi yang memiliki perasaan layaknya manusia, berperilaku layaknya manusia, dan menjalankan hidupnya seperti manusia, seperti makan, minum, tidur, mandi, sekolah, dan lain-lain. Intinya, kami robot yang benar-benar menyerupai manusia, robot yang nyaris sempurna. Bahkan gerakan dan suara kami tidak kaku seperti kebanyakan robot.

Contohnya adalah Hatsune Miku. Dia adalah Vocaloid yang paling terkenal diantara kami semua. Sifatnya sangat periang tapi sedikit berisik. Miku-_nee_, aku biasa memanggilnya begitu. Kenapa? Tentu saja, karena dia lebih tua dariku. Umurnya 16 tahun, sedangkan aku masih 14 tahun. Aku masih muda, bukan? Umur kami –para Vocaloid– tidak akan pernah bertambah, tapi kalau soal sekolah... Tingkatannya selalu bertambah. Aku saja, di umur 14 ini sudah kelas 2 SMA.

Aku memiliki saudara kembar. Dia bernama Kagamine Rin. Rambutnya berwarna _honey blonde_ –sama dengan milikku– sebahu yang dijepit dengan jepitan putih. Jangan lupakan ciri khas-nya, pita putih besar yang selalu dan selalu dipakainya di atas kepalanya. Menurutku, Rin adalah kakak yang terbaik dan termanis yang pernah kumiliki, selain Lenka-_nee_ dan Rinto-_nii_ (Author : Cia elah Len~ Suit suit~ Suka nih ceritanya~? Len : _Shut up_ May! Aku ga _twincest_! =o=").

Bicara soal Rin, dimana dia sekarang? Kulirik jam dinding di kamarku, pukul 14.35. Ah, aku lupa. Rin sedang rekaman. Sebaiknya kujemput dia, karena rekamannya akan selesai jam 3. Aku keluar dari kamarku (dan juga kamar Rin, karena kami sekamar), menutup pintunya lalu keluar dari rumahku. Aku tinggal di perumahan Crypton, perumahan yang hanya ditinggali oleh para Vocaloid.

Di perumahan ini, setiap rumah diisi oleh dua robot yang berbeda jenis kelamin. Namun ada juga yang tinggal sendiri. Pada setiap rumah juga terdapat dua kamar tidur, tapi karena aku dan Rin kebagian rumah yang hanya ada satu kamar tidur, jadi kami terpaksa tidur sekamar (meskipun kami-nya oke-oke saja).

Aku menyalakan mesin motor milikku. Kalian pasti heran kenapa aku, yang masih muda ini boleh mengendarai motor (Author : Len GE-ER!). Itu karena aku robot. Dan para robot memiliki izin untuk mengendarai kendaraan bermotor, sekecil apapun mereka. Bahkan, Kaai Yuki, dia sudah bisa mengendarai mobil! Oh, bayangkan kawan! Seorang gadis kecil berumur 9 tahun membawa mobil, tidak bisa dipercaya! Tapi robot ya tetap robot. Banyak hal yang robot bisa lakukan, yang bahkan tidak bisa dilakukan manusia.

Oke, kembali ke Kagamine Len, yaitu aku.

Tidak terasa, aku sudah sampai di studio rekaman kami, para robot Vocaloid, Yamaha studio. Aku segera masuk ke dalam studio tersebut.

"_Konichiwa, minna_!" Seruku kepada para 'manusia' di dalam studio. Mereka semua menengok ke arahku.

"Hai Len-_kun_!"

"Wah, tumben sekali kau kesini!"

"Iya, biasanya 'kan, Len-_kun_ yang paling malas disuruh kesini!"

"Mau menjemput Rin-_chan_ ya?"

Beberapa seruan dan pertanyaan terlontar dari orang-orang yang mengurus rekaman Rin. Aku menggangguk menanggapi pertanyaan salah satu orang yang bernama... Err... Sudahlah! Aku tidak tahu namanya. Namanya belum masuk ke dalam program memoriku.

"Hu-uh. Apa dia sudah selesai, nii-_san_? Nee-_chan_?" Tanyaku sambil menggaruk belakang kepalaku.

"Sebentar lagi kok. Rin-_chan_ tinggal menyanyikan beberapa bait lagi. Ah, aku harus pulang. Aku kesini hanya mampir saja. Nanti aku kembali 'kok_Jaa nee_, Len-_kun_!" Jawab seorang perempuan berambut hitam panjang. Kalau tidak salah namanya... Sika... Fuja... Saku... Fuji... Saki... Tuh 'kan! Aku lupa lagi. Ia melambaikan tangannya kemudian berlari keluar dari studio.

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk melihat Rin. Aku sempat mendengar bait terakhir lagu yang dinyanyikannya.

_Arigatou... Kono yo ni watashi o unde kurete_

_Arigatou... Issho ni sugoseta hibi o_

_Arigatou... Anata ga watashi ni kureta subete_

_Arigatou... Eien ni utau_

Ini aneh. Suara Rin tidak seperti biasanya. Suaranya sedikit parau dan penuh emosi. Ada apa dengannya? Tadi sih, ada yang bilang padaku kalau Rin agak terlambat datang ke studio. Mungkinkah dia ada masalah saat di jalan? Yang kutahu, tadi itu dia berangkat pagi, jauh sebelum jadwal rekaman dimulai.

_Klek! Blam!_

Rin membuka pintu tempat rekamannya dengan lesu, kemudian membantingnya. Sepertinya, dia masih belum menyadari kehadiranku. Jadi, kupikir _mood_-nya sedang jelek dan lebih baik aku tidak menyapanya dulu.

"Rin-_chan_, kau kenapa? Suaramu tadi tidak maksimal lho. Kau ada masalah? Kalau ada masalah, kau bisa cerita padaku." Tanya seorang laki-laki berambut coklat, dan bisa kutebak kalau umurnya masih sekitar 17 sampai 19 tahun. Dia adalah penanggung jawab rekaman lagu milik Rin yang tadi dinyanyikannya, yang berjudul"Kokoro".

"Tidak apa-apa nii-_san_. Aku... Hanya sedang _bad mood_, dan aku tidak ingin menceritakan apapun padamu... Saat ini." Jawab Rin dengan nada lesu.

"Okeeee... Rekamannya kita ulang besok ya! Tadi itu suaramu kurang sempurna, Rin-chan," tanggap Urane Makoto, laki-laki tadi dengan ragu.

"Hmm..." Hanya itu tanggapan Rin. Ia terus saja berjalan sambil me– tunggu dulu! Dia masih belum juga menyadari keberadaanku?! Baiklah... Aku akan me–

_Bletak!_

–nyapanya. Dia malah menabrakku. Khh, lain kali harus kuingatkan dia agar jangan berjalan sambil menunduk.

"Uuuukkhhh... Eh, Len? Sejak kapan kau disini?" Ia bertanya dengan nada panik, sambil mengusap-usap dahinya yang tadi tidak sengaja'berciuman' dengan dahiku.

"Belum lama kok. Kau mau santai dulu sebentar disini?" Tanyaku balik sambil mengulurkan tangan. Rin menggangguk pelan dan menyambut(?) uluran tanganku. Kami berjalan lebih ke dalam studio. Biar dibilang studio, _toh _nyatanya ini bukan hanya sekedar studio.

Tempat ini lumayan luas, ralat. SANGAT luas. Memang di bagian depan hanya terlihat sebuah studio rekaman yang sedikit berantakan dan dingin. Tapi, jika kalian menelusuri lebih ke dalam studio, akan ada pintu yang menghubungkan studio dengan... Rumah master! Ah, bukan. Master hanya tidur di situ. Ini adalah tempat istirahan para Vocaloid, terkadang ada juga beberapa manusia yang datang.

Ada sebuah ruang yang berisi banyak sofa, ruangan ini sangat berguna saat para Vocaloid selesai mengadakan konser besar. Tempat ini merupakan tempat yang tepat untuk beristirahat. Ada juga kamar, tapi itu hanya ditempati oleh master. Ada dapur, ruang bermain, kamar mandi, dan beberapa ruangan yang lainnya.

Aku membuka pintu rumah mas–tempat istirahat kami. Aku menangkap sesosok berambut _teal_ panjang yang diikat _twintail_. Itu Miku-_nee_. Wajahnya sangat cerah, dia memegang sesuatu... Bukan _negi_. Untuk apa? Biasanya dia hanya membawa benda hijau terkutuk itu.

"Aah! Len-_kun_, Rin-_chan_! Habis rekaman ya?" Tanyanya sambil mengibaskan tangannya, seperti memberi tanda 'sini, sini!'. Aku menarik tangan Rin, menuju sofa yang dekat dengan Miku-_nee_. Aku duduk di sebelah Rin. Rin... Wajahnya masih terlihat sedih dari tadi. Bahkan sepertinya terlihat lingkaran hitam di sekitar matanya.

"Rin, kau kenapa? Cerita padaku." Aku mengelus punggung Rin yang dari tadi diam saja.

_Tes._

"Ri-Rin! Kenapa menangis?!" Miku-_nee_ menggenggam tangan Rin.

_Tes._

_Tes._

"Hiks... Len... Len... Hiks..."

"A-apa?! Apa? Siapa yang mengganggu pikiranmu?! Bi-bilang Rin!"

"A-ano... Len. Siapa ibu kita?"

Hening...

Hening...

Hening...

He–

"_Nani?!_Apa maksudmu?" Tanyaku dengan nada penuh keheranan. Dari mana ia dapat bahasa itu?! Bingung? Jelas saja aku bingung! Ibu? Apa itu 'ibu'? Rin menyeka air matanya kemudian menatapku kecewa.

"Ah. Len juga tidak tahu ya? Jadi, tadi itu..."

* * *

**Flashback ; Rin POV**

* * *

"Len, aku jalan dulu ya!" Seruku pada adikku, Kagamine Len sambil membetulkan letak pitaku.

"Sepagi ini? Kau yakin Rin?" Tanya Len dengan nada khawatir. Aku tahu kalau dia mencemaskanku. Tapi ayolah, aku ini 6 menit lebih tua darinya! Aku mengangguk cepat.

"Tak apa Len."

"Aku antar ya?" Tawarnya, masih dengan nada khawatir.

"Tidak perlu. Aku ini sudah besar, Len!"

"Ba-baiklah..."

Setelah acara bertengkar kecil kami selesai, aku berjalan keluar dari rumah kami.

_Skip~!_

_Tap, tap, tap_

"Hmmm... Tumben di sini agak ramai. Banyak anak kecil membawa barang. Memang untuk apa?" Gumanku sambil terus berjalan menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Kaa-_chan_, selamat hari ibu! Aku sayang padamu!"

Itulah kalimat yang sering keluar dari mulut anak-anak itu. Mereka menujukan kalimat itu kepada seorang wanita dewasa yang pasti selalu menangis haru setelah mendengar kalimat barusan.

_Bruk!_

"Aduuuhhh..." Aku mengaduh bersamaan dengan orang yang bertabrakan denganku tadi.

"E-eh?! Ma-maaf!" Seru orang itu sambil membungkuk dalam-dalam. Gadis kecil. Manis. Itulah kesan pertamaku saat melihatnya.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Hey, bangun! Jangan membungkuk terus!"

"Sekali lagi ma–WHOA! Kau Kagamine Rin 'kan? Robot penyanyi yang terkenal itu? Aku fans beratmu!" Seru gadis itu dengan mata berbinar-binar. Aku tertawa hambar, sambil menggaruk kepalaku yang (jujur) tidak gatal.

"Ahaha... Yaa... Begitulah. _Arigatou_..." Jawabku dengan wajah yang kurasa memanas ini.

"Kagamine _nee_-_san_, bolehkah aku minta tanda tanganmu?" Pintanya masih dengan mata berbinar, dan dengan nada memohon. Aku mengangguk sebagai respon, dan gadis itu melompat gembira.

"Siapa namamu? Dan berapa umurmu? Oh, dan panggil aku Rin saja." Tanyaku pada gadis itu saat aku tengah menandatangani bajunya.

"Ah, namaku Fujikawa Michiru, 4 tahun." Jawab gadis itu–Michiru–.

"Nah, selesai!" Seruku setelah menutup spidol yang kugunakan tadi, lalu mengantonginya. Michiru tampak mengagumi bajunya. Sekilas kulirik sesuatu yang dibawanya, benda yang terbungkus apik dengan kertas kado.

"Michi-_chan_, maaf. Tapi, dari tadi kulihat anak-anak di sekitar sini membawa benda seperti itu. Memangnya ada apa? Dan untuk siapa?" Tanyaku bingung sembari menunjuk bungkusan yang dibawanya.

"Ooh... Kado ini? Ini untuk ibuku." Jawabnya singkat.

"Ibu?"

"Memangnya Rin-_nee_ memberi apa untuk ibumu? Sekarang 'kan hari ibu."

"Maaf, Michi-_chan_. Tapi... 'Ibu' itu apa?"

"Hah?!" Michi tampak _melongo_ sebentar, tampak berpikir keras lalu manggut-manggut tidak jelas.

"Ekhm. Rin-_nee_, 'Ibu' adalah wanita yang mengandung kita, melehirkan kita, membesarkan kita, memberi kasih sayang penuh terhadap kita, merawat kita jika sedang sakit, selalu menyayangi kita, memberikan apapun yang terbaik pada kita, tidak mau kita celaka, pokoknya seperti malaikat deh! Semua yang kita berikan padanya, bahkan dunia sekalipun tidak akan mampu untuk membalas kebaikannya pada kita!" Jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Ah... _Arigatou_, Michi-_chan _atas informasinya!" Ucapku sambil membungkukan badan.

"Sama-sama. Terima kasih juga tanda tangannya. Aku harus pulang sekarang, kalau tidak nanti Kaa-_san_ bisa marah padaku. _Jaa_, Rin-_nee_!" Serunya lalu berlari meninggalkanku sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Ibu?"

* * *

**End of Flashback; Normal POV**

* * *

"Setelah itu aku terus memikirkannya sampai menangis karena aku berpikir aku tidak memiliki seorang malaikat disisiku," jelas Rin dengan wajah tertunduk. Len menghela napas berat. Miku mengulum senyum.

"Apa Miku-_nee_ punya 'Ibu'?" Tanya Len hati-hati pada Miku. Miku tampak berpikir sejenak, kemudian tertawa kecil.

"Apa? Tentu saja aku punya. Itu sebabnya kenapa aku ada disini. Aku sudah berjanji akan bertemu dengan Kaa-_chan_ hari ini..." Jawab Miku dengan nada ceria, yang membuat Rin menunduk makin dalam.

"...Lagipula, Rin dan Len juga punya ibu, 'kan? Aku bahkan mengenalnya!" Lanjutnya penuh semangat. Len dan Rin membelakkan matanya.

"Benarkah itu?! Siapa? Siapa?" Tanya Rin antusias.

"Kuharap kau tidak bercanda Miku-_nee_." Desis Len yang akhirnya membuka mulut.

"Aku tidak bercanda!" Seru Miku meyakinkan mereka berdua.

_Cklek!_

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka, menampakkan seorang wanita muda berambut hitam kecoklatan sepunggung.

"Aah... Kaa–Asami _nee_-_chan_? Apa yang _nee-chan_ lakukan di sini? Mana Kaa-_chan_?" Tanya Miku bertubi-tubi pada wanita yang dipanggil 'Asami _nee-chan_' tadi.

"Ano... Tadi katanya Saki-_chan_ mau ke toilet dulu." Jawab wanita tadi sambil menggaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuk. Wanita itu berjalan menuju sofa yang berada dekat dengan tempat Miku duduk, kemudian melempar dirinya ke sofa tersebut, tepat di sebelah Len.

"Heee... Miku-_nee_? Dia siapa?" Tanya Rin sambil menunjuk wanita tadi.

"Eeh? Ada Rin-_chan_ dan Len-_kun_?" Wanita itu melompat dari duduknya, mungkin kaget karena keberadaan Rin dan Len.

"...Perkenalkan, namaku Shimoda Asami! Aku adalah _seiyuu_ kalian berdua!" Lanjut wanita yang mengaku bernama Shimoda Asami itu.

"_Seiyuu_?" Ulang Len memastikan.

"Yap! Aku adalah _sei_–"

"Dia itu adalah 'Ibu' kalian." Potong Miku dengan santainya.

Kemudian hening. Rin membelakkan matanya, menatap lekat-lekat wanita yang bernama Asami itu.

"I-ibu..." Ucap Rin memecah keheningan.

"Yah, memang bukan 'Ibu' seperti yang kau ceritakan tadi. Tapi untuk mengobati hatimu, kau bisa memanggilnya 'Ibu' sesukamu. Lagipula, Asami _nee-chan_ tidak akan keberatan. Aku mempertaruhkan nama Hatsune Miku, 'Sang Diva' untuk ini." Jelas Miku dengan teori asal.

"Ibu... Ibu... Ibu! Huaaaa!" Tangis Rin pecah saat itu juga. Ia langsung menghambur ke dalam pelukan seorang Shimoda Asami, pelukan 'Ibu'-nya.

"I-ibu... Hiks... Ibu..." Isak Rin dalam pelukan sang ibu. Len tersenyum karenanya.

"Len..." Asami merentangkan sebelah tangannya yang bebas ke arah Len. Dan tanpa ragu, Len langsung berlari dan memeluk wanita itu.

"Ibu..." Ujar Len pelan, meskipun ia juga tidak begitu mengerti maksudnya.

**Fin~!**

**~Omake~**

_Cklek!_

"Lho? Disini kenapa? Mereka bertiga berpelukan seperti _teletubies_. Pakai menangis segala lagi..." Guman seorang wanita berambut hitam dengan bingung.

"Kaa-_chan_! Kau lama sekali sih!" Seru Miku mengejutkan wanita itu.

"Ah! Miku-_chan_! Kau membuatku kaget!" Tanggap wanita ber-_name tag_ "Fujita Saki" tersebut.

"Ehehe... Maaf, Kaa-_chan_. Ah..." Miku mendesah sebentar sebelum merogoh saku rok-nya, meraba-raba dan mencari benda yang sedari tadi dibawanya. Seketika matanya berbinar setelah menemukan apa yang dicarinya.

"Kaa-_chan_, selamat hari ibu!" Seru Miku sambil menyodorkan sebuah benda pada wanita itu. Wanita tersebut menerima bungkusan yang diberikan Miku lalu membukanya. Isinya adalah sebuah kaset CD.

"Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama aku belajar, aku dapat membuat rekaman suara sendiri! Dan ini yang pertama... Untukmu..." Ujar Miku, dengan rona kemerahan di wajahnya. Wanita itu merengkuh Miku ke dalam pelukannya, memeluknya dengan erat.

"_Arigatou,_ Miku-_chan_," ucap wanita itu pada robot _teal_ yang ada di pelukannya.

* * *

May : Naahh... Gimana, gimana? Tadinya saya mau publish ini pas tanggal 22 Desember, tapi karena banyak halangan di dunia nyata... Jadinya baru tanggal segini di-publish! Soal nama... Semua nama tadi itu ngasal kecuali nama para _seiyuu_ "Shimoda Asami" dan "Fujita Saki".

**Jangan lupa Review minna~! Kritik dan saran diharapkan...  
**

**P/s : Flame saya terima dengan senang hati...  
**


End file.
